


Lovers on the Sun

by AliceMcGee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMcGee/pseuds/AliceMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, first loves aren’t true loves. And sometimes relationships forged in battle can’t survive in times of peace. Annabeth and Piper decide to take a little break from their boyfriends and go on trip together, leaving Jason and Percy on their own. How are they gonna manage it?<br/>It’s set in the future, where Percy & co are twenty-something. I haven’t yet read Trials of Apollo, so there will be some canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Booze and Adventure

It was another summer at the Camp Half-Blood. This year’s chosen demigods already left on their quest to retrieve Aphrodite’s favourite earrings from some empousai and the rest were enjoying the weather and organizing lots of “Capture the Flag” and other games. Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were there for a month or so, as their girlfriends were on a trip across the Europe together and the two of them didn’t really know what to do without them.  
They decided to share a room in the Big House rather than living each on his own in their cabins. The main building was more comfortable anyway. Also, there was the “no alcohol in the cabins” rule, which neither of them was very keen of, now that they were both of legal drinking age. During the day, they kept themselves busy training young demigods with swords, and in the nights, they usually talked with Chiron or went to the beach to swim - finally acting like ordinary twenty-something year old boys who don’t have to save the world.  
So here they were, on the roof in the middle of the night, with two bottles of wine they’d stolen from Chiron (booze and adventure - who could possibly turn that down). The sky was so clear they could see almost all the constellations. Well, Jason could see them. Percy saw bunch of shiny dots, which was also cool.  
“So, where are the girls heading next?” Jason asked and lay down on the roof, still warm from afternoon sun. Percy took a sip of wine before answering.  
“I think Spain. Or maybe France. Annabeth was so impressed by Portugal that she didn’t tell me when she Iris-messaged me today. We’ll see from the next postcard.”  
Percy shot Jason a sidelong glance and noticed his friend had closed eyes and relaxed expression on his face. They’d been in the camp for ten days now and he still didn’t know why was Jason looking so tense. He tried asking him several times, but Jason always swiped the topic aside and started talking about something else.  
Now the worried lines around his mouth were gone and Percy found himself strangely happy that they can be here together.   
“Percy,” Jason said, eyes still closed. “Stop staring at me.”  
Percy blushed and quickly looked away.  
“And give me the bottle,” Jason demanded, finally opening his eyes and raising himself on one elbow, the other hand extended towards Percy.  
As he passed the wine, their fingers brushed lightly and Percy felt like he’d stuck his fingers into a socket. But that didn’t have to mean anything, Jason was still a son of the god of lightning. A damn hot son of the god of lightning. Not like that meant anything for Percy.  
“I think Piper’s gonna break up with me,” Jason said out of nowhere and Percy almost fell from the roof.  
“What? Why would you say that?” he asked when he found his balance again. It didn’t make any sense, Jason and Piper always seemed perfect for each other. And all the things they’d been through - one would assume they would live happily ever after.  
“It’s been a bit rough between the two of us lately. It’s not like when we started dating. We don’t really fight, she just... She always seems so distant. Maybe she’s bored with us.”  
“Is she? Or are you?”  
“Well…” Jason left the question hanging in the air unanswered and drank once more.  
“You know,” Percy said after a moment of silence. “Maybe that’s how relationships are supposed to be. You can’t have the constant adrenaline of fighting with Gaea all the time, it would drive you crazy. Crazier than you already are, anyways. Maybe your relationship isn’t boring, it just seems so in comparison to what you two have been through at the start.”  
“Why do I have a feeling you have it same with Annabeth,” Jason chuckled, although the sound wasn’t very cheerful.  
“Dude. I’ve been on dry spell for six months,” Percy admitted darkly.  
“Wow. Sorry to hear that. Well, at least I don’t have this problem with Piper,” Jason patted Percy’s back sympathetically. “Perks of dating a daughter of Aphrodite.”  
“Maybe that’s why the girls decided to go on their trip without us. Maybe they feel it the same,” Percy spoke after another silent moment.  
“Probably,” Jason agreed and let out a deep sigh.  
“Well, there’s nothing we can do about our relationships right now, so I suggest we stress about it later. We still have about a bottle and half and it’s not gonna drink itself,” Percy smiled and poked Jason’s ribs.  
When they drank all the wine, it was only few hours to dawn. They both felt more than a bit tipsy and everything on their way to their room was a cause of endless, muffled laughing.   
When they were almost there, Percy tripped and nearly fell, but Jason caught and steadied him. Percy looked up wanting to thank him, but when he saw Jason’s unreadable expression, his breath caught in his throat. From this close, Jason’s eyes were even brighter blue and he could smell Jason’s aftershave with his usual trace of ozone.   
He licked his lips and Jason’s pupils dilated, his breath quickened. Percy thought about making some lame excuse and leaving, maybe go for a walk to the beach, clear his head… Except, he didn’t want that. What he really, really wanted was to grab Jason and wipe that stupid grin off his face with his mouth.  
Jason apparently read Percy’s mind, because he leaned in even more. Percy could feel his breath tickling the skin of his neck and shivered.  
He wasn’t really sure what exactly happened next, but suddenly their bodies were pressed together, his fingers were digging into Jason’s hips and he was kissing Jason so hard their teeth clicked. He felt Jason's hands on front of his t-shirt, pulling him in the direction of their room. Part of his dazed mind hoped they wouldn’t run into Chiron or Mr D, because it would be really difficult to explain themselves. Besides, he didn’t want anyone to interrupt this.  
A small voice somewhere in the back of Percy’s head was screaming WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THE GODS ARE YOU DOING, but he decided not to pay it any attention and rather focus on the taste of Jason’s lips. His mind was full of feelings he hadn’t felt in six months and it was more intoxicating than all the alcohol he’d drunk. He knew he should probably back off, that they would probably regret it in the morning, but he just didn’t care.  
They finally stumbled into their room and Percy kicked the door closed. Jason pinned Percy against the wall and started kissing Percy’s throat and then continued up to his ear, sending shivers down Percy’s spine with every touch of his mouth. Percy gasped and rolled his hips against Jason’s, his trembling hands slipped under Jason’s shirt, feeling the warm and smooth skin. Jason’s body jerked with surprise and then leaned into the touch. Percy was almost overwhelmed by softness of Jason’s lips on his skin, by Jason’s amazing smell filling his nose, by firm planes of Jason’s stomach beneath his fingers. Jason lightly pulled his hair, tilting his head back so he could place more bruising kisses on his mouth. Percy smirked on Jason’s lips and slid his hands down Jason’s stomach, stopping on his belt buckle.   
The cold metal seemed to sober him a bit. A flicker of doubt crossed his mind and he pulled slightly away from Jason, his head resting against the wall. Jason’s eyes were glittering with desire, his lips red and his cheeks blushed.   
“Are we really gonna do this?” Percy whispered. Not that he had any idea what exactly “this” would be.  
“It’s probably a terrible idea. So yeah,” Jason smiled a lopsided smile and tugged him to his bed.


	2. It Won't Happen Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Percy and Jason's hook up, including regrets and hope to not repeat their mistake. But ain't desire a bitch.

The Sun was already high when Percy stirred under the blanket and his mind started to wake up. He felt like he had some sort of beautiful dream, but couldn’t just remember what it was about. At least the calm and satisfied sensation still lingered, accompanied by a little hangover.   
He yawned and stretched, his palm brushing against warm skin of another body. Percy smiled to himself - part of the dream was that Annabeth was somewhere in Europe, and he was glad she was there with him. He opened his eyes to look at her.  
But it wasn’t Annabeth’s back his hand rested upon and that blond hair was too short for his girlfriend. The smile froze on Percy’s lips.  
This was weird. Why on Earth would he and Jason sleep in the same bed? He wasn’t that much drunk to not make it across the room to his own bed… So what made him crash with Jason?  
Suddenly, events of last night washed through his mind as if someone dropped a bucket of ice cold water over him. Actually, being a son of Poseidon, bucket of ice cold water would be probably far less unpleasant. As long as the said someone wouldn’t bang the emptied bucket on his head repeatedly. And even that could be better than this.  
“Oh. Oh gods, no, no, no, no, no…” he mumbled, his voice waking Jason and making him turn. Percy cursed under his breath. He could have used some more time to gather courage before facing Jason.  
“Percy?” Jason said incredulously, sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“Hi, Jason,” Percy answered in high pitched voice and lifted himself a little on elbows. He felt blood from his whole body rushing to his face. Jason was looking at him all confused, but then it must have hit him all at once, as his expression quickly changed from confusion to utter horror.  
“Oh gods, no, no, no…”  
“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Percy sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow. Jason did the same, carefully so as not to touch any part of Percy’s body.  
“Did we…” Jason started, but his voice trailed off. “We didn’t…” he tried again, and again failed. “Percy, what did we do?” he asked finally.  
“I can’t tell for sure, I remember only bits,” Percy answered, then lifted the blanket a little and glanced under it. His face became even redder. “But we definitely did it naked. So I think there isn’t that much of possibilities.”  
“Oh gods,” Jason said again and closed his eyes. Percy risked quick look at Jason’s face and was somehow glad it was as red as his.  
He took a deep breath, got from the bed, snatched his towel from the chair as fast as he could and put it around his waist.  
“Right,” he said. “Do we want to talk about this?”  
Jason opened his eyes and looked at him. “I’m not sure we have a choice,” he mumbled. “Like, we could try to pretend nothing happened, but I don’t think it would work. Pretending something didn’t happen usually backfires.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Percy sighed and sat on his bed, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.  
Jason sat up too, carefully holding the blanket over his lap. Neither of them knew what to say, where to start. Should they apologize? But even though Percy didn’t remember every detail, he was certain they both wanted to do… whatever they did. So what should he say - “Sorry I screwed you, but thanks, bro” somehow didn’t seem like a right choice.  
“Ahem,” Jason cleared his throat and Percy looked up, meeting his determined eyes. “I’m not sure what is a proper thing to say in situations like these, but… Well, I love Piper.”  
“And I love Annabeth,” Percy replied.  
“Right. We were both drunk, I don’t think this would happen if we hadn’t been. Things between me and Piper aren’t at their best and the same can be said about you and Annabeth. So it happened. But I don’t want you to think I have some… some man-crush on you. I don’t. We were drunk…” he repeated and his voice trailed off.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Percy tried to take the reins. “I don’t either. Have a man-crush on you, I mean. Sometimes, things happened. It’s not a big deal, I don’t even remember much of it. I still value you as a friend, though. I don’t want to lose you because of a… a fling, or whatever this was,” he added.  
“Alright. It appears we’re on the same page here. So let’s agree on not talking about this ever again once we leave this room, shall we?” Jason offered and Percy nodded, feeling just a bit of an annoyance. Which didn’t make sense, so he tried to suppress it immediately.  
“Okay, now that this is settled, I’m gonna take a shower,” Percy announced and without looking at Jason again, he left for the bathroom.   
“Percy, you need to get yourself together,” he told his reflection. But the mirror still showed him a wide-eyed boy with blushed cheeks. Percy wondered if that blush would ever go away. Wouldn’t he just love explaining it to the rest of the camp.  
He sighed and stepped into the shower. He should have felt good in there, water being his element, but the memories from last night were creeping into his mind, no matter how hard he tried to think about something else. He cringed at them, but they weren’t going away. The feeling of Jason’s lips on his own… Jason’s fingers tangled in his hair… Jason’s breath on his stomach… Jason’s tongue on his--- WHAT THE HELL BRAIN NOT HELPING.   
He started scrubbing himself furiously as if it were possible to get rid off these thoughts by sheer power.  
It was all Annabeth’s fault, he tried to tell himself. If she haven’t refused to sleep with him for so long he wouldn’t be frustrated enough to have sex with Jason, or whatever exactly it was they did. But he wasn’t the right type of a guy to blame someone else for his own mistakes. And this was definitely a mistake, right? Right. Screwing your best friend certainly didn’t sound like a good idea.  
But still, it felt so good. Why did it have to feel so good? How was he supposed to regret it? How was he supposed not wanting Jason to come here and repeat the same mistake all over and possibly several times?  
He wasn’t really sure why he wanted it, but being completely honest with himself, he did want it, more than anything else - even more than for Annabeth to come back and their relationship to be like it had been a year earlier, which he’d thought he wanted the most. He wanted Jason. He wanted to go back into the room and rip off his clothes and feel him skin on skin.  
“It’s just lust,” he said aloud. “Nothing deep. Just hormones freaking out. I know it felt really good and everything, but that’s just it.” With that, he stopped the water.   
“Gods, but I want him,” he sighed heavily and not bothering drying himself up, he just put his towel around his waist and opened the door. And found himself face to face with Jason, wearing only boxers, a mischievous smirk on his lips. Percy froze on the spot and felt his mouth drying up as Jason took few tentative steps toward him, stopping just inches away.  
“About last night,” he said in quiet, husky voice.   
Percy cleared his throat. “I thought we agreed-”  
“We’re still in the room,” Jason cut him off and put one of his hands on bathroom door frame, leaning closer. “I heard you talking to yourself in there. You were right. It’s just lust, nothing serious,” he whispered to Percy’s ear and placed his other hand on Percy’s stomach, slowly moving it up. Percy shivered under the touch, but he still tried to maintain last traces of his conscience.  
“We shouldn’t do that,” he breathed out. Jason nuzzled his jaw with his nose.  
“You’re right. We shouldn’t,” he replied, looking Percy in the eyes, his lips lingering so close to Percy’s he could feel the heat radiating from them.  
“We definitely, definitely shouldn’t,” Percy said and with that, he closed the distance between them, lips meeting in deep, passionate kiss, bodies clashing against each other.  
As his towel fell to his feet and his hands started to eagerly map Jason’s torso, an image of Annabeth popped into his head. But in a second it was gone and all that was left was his desire.


	3. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the bliss of their new adventure is beginning to wear off, Percy is starting to think about Annabeth more and more. But it’s hard to think when Jason’s presence is so intoxicating.

A week passed at the Camp Half-Blood and the promise Jason and Percy had made - to not talk about their fling past their room’s door - was technically being kept. They acted like ordinary friends around other campers - maybe their concept of personal space between the two of them was a bit skewed. But no one seemed to pay any attention to it.

Behind the door to their room, the promise was broken just occasionally as neither of them wanted to talk much. But the promise didn’t include touching or kissing or any similar things. When together, they usually didn’t think about it at all, as their blood wasn’t exactly focused on sustaining their brains. When alone, they both did their best to not think about it either - the fling, the promise, the consequences… Sometimes it was easier, sometimes not so much.

Percy was floating in the sea and watching stars appear in the sky as he let events from morning replay in his mind. But this time, it didn’t do any good to his gloomy mood. He sighed and dived under the surface, sitting on the bottom, chin propped on his knees. Before his closed eyes, an uninvited image showed. Annabeth. He expected that annoying voice that sometimes pestered him to start nagging, but there was complete silence in his head. Great. Now his own conscience was giving him the silent treatment.

He knew it wasn’t right, what he and Jason were doing. He had been trying hard, in those scarce moments of alone time, to come up with excuses, but even he himself knew they were meaningless. Not that it stopped him. Everyday, he tried to tell himself he can end it, he would end it, and everyday he postponed it to another day. He was almost ready to admit that as long as Jason and he would have the opportunity, they would do it again and again.

Anyway, it still didn’t  _ mean _ anything. At worst, it would end when Annabeth and Piper come back, and all would be exactly like it used to be. That was the new promise, the one they  _ will _ keep. Everywhere. 

With that, Percy emerged and went back home, somehow managing to leave all those unpleasant thoughts in the water, replaced by sensual expectations. Upon entering the room, he found Jason pushing his bed across the room towards his own. He didn’t say anything, just helped him and once the beds were joined, he pushed Jason down on it. This was going to be a thousand times more comfortable than sleeping in a single bed, although they never let go of each other during their sleep anyway, limbs and torsos entwined to the degree where it was sometimes hard to tell where one boy ended and the other one started.

Afterwards, when they were resting, their breath steadying and their heartbeat finally slowing down, Percy’s mind decided to prove what sick sense of humor it had, projecting on Percy’s closed eyelids a memory of him and Annabeth in similar position after similar activity. In his head, Annabeth opened her mouth to say something. Percy knew what it would be and panicked.

“You know what we should do?” he blurted out without any idea what to say next, turning his face to look at Jason, hoping it would help. It did, as he was yet again fascinated by the perfection of Jason’s profile, by the flush on his cheeks and fullness of his lips. 

“Second round?” Jason’s lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he rolled to his side and slowly stroked Percy’s tigh. Percy squinted in pleasure, feeling those annoying thoughts leaving him again. But then shook his head, suddenly getting an idea that once again silenced his conscience.

“No. Well, yes, but not here. It’s too hot.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“How do you feel about skinny dipping?” Percy offered.

“Wait, what if someone sees us?” Jason was looking sceptical.

“Don’t be stupid, everyone is asleep already. Or are you scared?” Percy added daringly, certain that Jason would never pass on a challenge. And surely, Jason immediately jumped to his feet, reaching for his t-shirt, only to find that Percy used it to wipe his stomach earlier.

“Percy! Why do you have to use my clothes to clean your filthy self?!” he groaned in revulsion and tossed the t-shirt back on the floor, picking another one from the closet.

“Maybe because you’re the one who got me filthy. Not that I’m complaining, of course,” Percy answered and stuck out a tip of his tongue at Jason. “And stop pretending it disgusts you, you hypocrite, yesterday you were totally fine to-”

“Are you coming or what?” Jason cut him off, his ears slightly pink in embarrassment. Percy chuckled and got up, taking Jason into a loose embrace.

“I’m just teasing you, is all,” he breathed out against Jason’s neck and then moved his lips to linger just millimetres from Jason’s ear, knowing fully well what effect that had on the other boy. “I’m gonna make it up to you,” he whispered and started nibbling on Jason’s earlobe, occasionally caressing it with his tongue, enjoying little whimpers Jason was subconsciously making. When it seemed like Jason would collapse in his arms, Percy withdrew. “Now come,” he said and picked a shirt from his chair, heading to the door.

“You shouldn’t have stopped, then,” Jason sighed, but followed, hastily putting on his briefs.

“Not like that, geez, grow up,” Percy rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a smug smile from appearing on his lips. Strange how quickly they both picked up what makes the other one tick. Must be the boy-boy thing.

“Come on,” he called to Jason outside the Big House, but then remembered they were not supposed to draw any attention, so he added in hushed voice, “See who can make it to the pier first,” and he started running.

Jason laughed. How foolish of Percy, to think he could outrun Zeus’ son. It took him almost no effort to cross the distance Percy had managed to put between them, floating few feet above the ground. As he passed Percy, he turned around and continued backwards, winking at his friend, taking off his shirt.

“Aw, man, that’s cheating!” Percy exclaimed as Jason threw his shirt away and let himself fall in the water, but his annoyance wasn’t real. He arrived at the pier few seconds later, hastily undressed and jumped into the water to join Jason and they started playfully wrestling. It was harder for Jason, as he had to actually put some effort into staying above the surface, and pretty soon he was panting. And Percy’s roaming hands weren’t helpful either. Their pretend fight was less and less about fighting and more about clashing their bodies together, more about rubbing against each other. More about kissing each other until they both gasped for air. 

When Jason’s muscles started to give up on keeping him afloat, Percy grabbed him around the waist and next moment, Jason found himself sitting on the pier, with Percy’s chin resting on his knee. He smirked and wanted to make some snarky comment, but then Percy grabbed his wet briefs and tugged on them and at the fabric brushing against his body, a small, surprised moan escaped his lips.

“And I haven’t even done anything yet,” Percy mused as he got rid off the useless piece of clothing, but he didn’t even give Jason a chance to reply, and he started kissing his inner thigh, occasionally biting the sensitive skin, earning more groans from Jason. And as Percy’s mouth was getting closer and closer to where he wanted it to be, Jason threw his head back, stopped thinking and concentrated fully on feeling.

When he was done writhing under Percy’s hands and took a few moments to recover, he started to slide back down into the water, hungry for a closeness of Percy’s body, for a skin on skin contact. But then he stopped dead, staring at his friend. Percy was floating near him, eyes closed, satisfied smile on his face, and the water was running over him in little waves, the moonlight reflecting from his body. Jason’s jaw went slack and for a second, he felt the image burning into his retinas. Then Percy noticed.

“What?” he asked in playful tone.

“I’ve just… never seen you like this. I mean, in the water, naked and so… natural, I think. You’re gorgeous,” Jason swallowed, somehow remorseful he didn’t get to see that view few minutes before. Now it’s gonna be wasted. “No homo, though.”

“Jason, I literally just blew you.” Percy rolled his eyes.

“I know,” Jason smirked and finally slipped into the water, swimming few paces to where he could reach the bottom. “Come here.”

When they finally lay on the wet sand of the beach, their lower halves in the warm water, the already familiar, comfortable silence spread between them. Jason was admiring how perfectly right their intertwined fingers looked, and Percy seemed to be thinking about something very hard. Jason hoped it was some other brilliant idea like this night, but boy, was he far from the truth.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?” Percy asked out of nowhere, his eyes gazing at the sky.

“What? Why would I think that?” Jason looked at his face, startled.

“Cause I’m cheating on my girlfriend, obviously.” Percy refused to meet his eyes and Jason was, for a while, left speechless. That sort of question was absolutely unexpected and he had to think hard for a good answer. He didn’t come up with any.

“Well, who am I to judge? I’m doing the exact same thing,” he said at last. The truth was, he was having his own struggles about the matter, but maybe he was just better at keeping uncomfortable thoughts out of his mind.

“So do you think we’re both bad?” Percy insisted.

“Sometimes. But then again, we’re just fooling around, we’re not planning on leaving them, right?” Jason tried, but even he himself knew that was a really weak argument.

“Is that supposed to make it alright?” Percy chuckled darkly.

“Not alright. Just… I don’t know. Look, I don’t even really know what I want yet. I mean… The way me and Piper got together, the circumstances, it wasn’t really smooth or normal. What if that’s not what I want? Wouldn’t it be far more unfair on her to be with her?” he tried to deflect.

“That sounds an awful lot like something a typical cheater would say. But I think in the same way. That’s what scares me.” There was a moment of silence again, this time not pleasant at all.

“Look, we can… We can stop, we can. We can even tell them, see if they forgive us. But do we have to do it now? Couldn’t it wait until they come home?” Jason knew how pathetic he sounded, but he just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to do any of these things. Another long, unpleasant silence.

“I think we should stop right now,” Percy said finally, his voice flat, his glittering eyes still refusing to leave the sky, and he gently let go of Jason’s hand. 

“Alright. If that’s what you want.” There was a pang of pain in Jason’s voice which he tried, and failed, to conceal.

“It’s not. It’s what’s right,” Percy corrected him with a deep sigh. He'd supposed this kind of decision would bring him finally some peace about their whole situation, but it wasn’t coming. All that he could feel was kind of a loss.

“Is it?” Jason asked after a minute or so, his tone carefully neutral. Percy risked a look at him and was puzzled by the trace of pain in his friend’s eyes. He tried to imagine his life from now on, without Jason’s skin under his fingers, without his lips on his mouth, without Jason’s scent filling his nose, and it was a very unpleasant idea. But he had to do what was right, not what was easy and finally, he found the strength to say it out loud. He allowed himself one last touch as he caressed Jason’s hand, their gazes locked.

And then his arms were full of Jason and he latched his mouth on Jason’s and Jason’s lips had never before tasted so amazing and Jason’s hands had never before been so tender in his hair and really, how could something so perfect be wrong?

Later, when they were lying in their beds and Jason was already drifting of, head resting on Percy’s chest, Percy pulled him closer and tried as hard as he could to remember everything about that exact moment.

“We’re gonna stop. When they come back, we’re gonna stop, I promise,” he sighed for himself. 

“We will, Percy. Now go to sleep,” Jason replied and with one last kiss on Jason’s forehead, Percy closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, I know there’s not a lot of you, but still, it means a lot, particularly after I almost lost an interest in this fic :) luv ya


End file.
